Gykul
Gykul (pronounced ''/'gaɪkəl/'') was a Mrovian who existed 6 million years Before Age and is widely regarded as Mrov's greatest hero. Physical appearance As a Mrovian, Gykul possessed green skin and did not have a nose, a mouth, or ears; being a female, she had a very slim figure. Gykul greatly resembles Aysuida, especially with her aesthetically identical attire, consisting of the tiara, right manica, gauntlets, and greaves. History The Grand Supreme Kai's visit About 6 million years before Age, the Mrovians had entered the iron age and had formed separate nations. It was during this iron age that the visited Mrov. Impressed with the Mrovians' potential to grow and improve as a species, the Supreme Kai had the 100,000-kilometer-high Spire of Ascension constructed on the planet's surface and placed a glaive and shield made out of at its peak as a gift to whoever could climb to the top of the tower. Over the centuries after the Grand Supreme Kai's departure, many Mrovian warriors attempted the journey up the immense structure, but only Gykul successfully climbed to the peak to claim the legendary weapons for herself. The Ravenous War Only a few decades after Gykul climbed the Spire of Ascension, creatures known as the Ravenous began attacking Mrovian homes. Although they were still divided at the start of the war, the Mrovian soon recognized a common threat and began uniting to defend their species. Possessing little experience in cooperating as a single large force, the Mrovians ultimately lost many villages and cities, until only two havens remained – Aegklar and Asursha. Aware of the state of their enemies, all of the Ravenous attacked Asursha, which was not as well-defended as Aegklar, intending to overpower each population center individually. The civilians within Asursha ignited a beacon to alert the other haven that they were under attack, while the warriors remained at the perimeter, hopelessly outnumbered. While the reinforcements left Aegklar to assist their allies, the defenders of Asursha inevitably fell until only the leader, Gykul, remained. Instead of entering Asursha, the Ravenous were drawn to the lone female warrior, who began slaughtering them by the dozens. After slaying hundreds of her enemies, Gykul too, was eventually consumed by the overwhelming numbers. However, just before the remaining Ravenous could enter the Mrovian haven, the reinforcements from Aeglkar arrived in time to defend Asursha. As Gykul had singlehandedly slain over half of the entire Ravenous army, the warriors from Aeglkar were able to finish off the rest of the attackers. Gykul was ultimately hailed as the hero of Mrov. Years after the war, the Shieldmaidens, female Mrovians appointed to guard important Mrovian locations, were established, in order to honor Gykul’s sacrifice. Techniques |-|Techniques= *'Gykul Combo' – A downwards vertical swing with the Glaive of Gykul, followed by a backhand swing from above *'Shield Counter' – Deflecting enemy attacks with the Shield of Gykul *' ' – The ability to communicate telepathically |-|Equipment= *'Glaive and Shield of Gykul' – A legendary glaive with an accompanying shield, both of which are made out of , gifted by the *'Mrovian plain-runner' – A domesticated quadruped that served as Gykul's mount in battle Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Mrovians Category:Heroes